mozek_the_forbidden_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Mozek: The Forbidden Knowledge Wiki
While Welcome to the Mozek: The Forbidden Knowledge Wiki Mozek: The Forbidden Knowledge is a science-fiction book by Kiki Kay Lee (Kaylee Barnes) Mozek is a science-fiction book that is primarily about the afterlife of the human species. Trevor Fredrick, a troubled 19 year-old boy, is the main character of the novel. When he forces death upon himself, he is introduced into the world of Mozek. However, Mozek is not always blissful due to it being run by a strict queen with the name of Kanoa O'kusky. Trevor's guardian angel, Carver Hadi, is his lover whom was synthetically born to carry out the heavy duties of protecting Trevor. The obstacles of maintaining sanity when learning "The Forbidden Knowledge" is when all that is known by Trevor gets blown away into an abyss of confusion. Mozek introduces serious mental topics including, paranoia, chronic depression, anxiety, and delirium. Mozek can be best explained as a book of metaphors. When reading this book, the reader will be introduced to new fictional worlds within the universe. Mozek can help readers better understand those that are going through paranoia, depression, anxiety, or a delirium. This book does not necessarily illustrate the author's opinions about certain disorders, nor does it reflect a sole purpose in romanticizing these serious subjects. Mozek has plenty of worlds for the reader to explore. The different world's that Mozek depicts is a metaphor for certain organs within the body that pertain to emotional imbalances. Each character should be recognized as those in which have their own individual world. Carver Hadi, for instance, has a planet named, "Jantung." Jantung is Indonesian for heart, thus leading the reader to believe that this planet is a metaphor for the heart. It should be noted that Jantung is not a happy place for Carver Hadi, for it carries many secrets he does not wish to discuss. This is why Carver Hadi is first reluctant to let Trevor into his world. The world that this book primarily focuses on is the world of Mozek. Trevor Fredrick created this world as a safe haven to act out his desires and needs whilst also expressing his own individuality. It is later revealed that Mozek was made within the mind, thus leading us to believe that Mozek is a metaphor for the brain. The brain is the most complex human organ and so, Mozek is just that, confusing. It should be well understood that Carver and Trevor are metaphors for the brain and the heart. With Carver ruling the planet of the heart and Trevor ruling the planet of the brain. The balance needed between Jantung and Mozek must be maintained for it could cause a paradox within the universe. Kanoa O'kusky is introduced shortly after Trevor first arrives in Mozek. Kanoa O'kusky promptly titles herself as the queen of Mozek due to her history of creating such a place in her waking life. Kanoa O'kusky is Trevor Fredrick's great grandmother times 72. It is her duty to keep things aligned within Mozek. Her progression in her strict rule initiated the god of Mozek (Trevor Fredrick) to create a new world in which he could have complete power over. Whilst Kanoa may seem as though she is a villain in the midst of destruction, the stress of keeping the universe aligned causes her to be over-protective in her grand son's rule. It is later revealed that Trevor was also synthetically born to carry out a new planet that would later be called Mozek. Most of Mozek's true history is kept under the white lies of Kanoa, thus creating Trevor to be confused. The Forbidden Knowledge is the true history of Mozek and the only one whom does not know The Forbidden Knowledge is the god, himself. Carver Hadi broke the one true law that Kanoa had created in order to restrict destruction of Mozek's unity. The Forbidden Knowledge was spoken to whom shall never know, thus creating severe disturbance in Trevor's brain. When disturbance happens within the brain of the god, Mozek's existence could be vanished forever. This is why The Forbidden Knowledge is just that, forbidden. Characters: Daren Hadi: Carver Hadi's older brother. Daren is best characterized as a dare devil. With the power of fire, he can destroy many planets and/or universes in little to no time. Daren has a snarky and blunt personality. In his free time, he enjoys poking fun at his younger brother. Sarah Reed: Daren Hadi's former wife. Sarah has a serene and kind personality, yet her intentions may not be so sweet. Agnes: Sarah's wife. Whilst residing in Jantung, it is not yet known to the reader her purpose. Agnes's personality is that of a crude conduct. Deast: Kanoa O'kusky's former husband. Deast is the ruler of the planet Inclur, a place of complete torture to anyone whom enters. Deast is best known to trick people in forms of riddles in order to persuade the victim into inhabiting the Inclur for all eternity. Trena Los: Trevor Fredrick's first reincarnated form. Trena is that of the opposite of Trevor. Trena is prude and egoistical. Carly: Carver's Hadi's reincarnated form. Carly takes on the personality of Carver, due to having visible memory of her past life of Trevor's teren (guardian angel). Trevor Fredrick: The main character of Mozek. Trevor is intensely shy with a severe stuttering issue. Trevor lacks self confidence due to a dark past. Carver Hadi: Carver is Trevor's teren (guardian angel) whom was synthetically born from Daren's DNA. Carver has a obsessive and possessive personality generated toward Trevor. Kalani O'kusky: Kalani is Trevor's "soul sister". Kalani has a frustrated and angry personality, yet underneath, she has a soft and kind soul. Terms: Teren: Guardian Angel Galen: Demon Sani: Portal About Mozek